1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a message service and, more particularly, to a technique for remotely managing a message service in a terminal (device).
2. Description of the Related Art
A message service is a technology allowing a user to transmit or receive a message to or from another party through a fixed line terminal or a mobile terminal. The message service includes a short message service (SMS), an enhanced message service (EMS), and a multimedia message service (MMS), etc. Recently, the MMS, which allows users to attach diverse multimedia such as text, photos, video or audio into a message and transmit and receive it, is commonly used.
In order to execute the message service in the terminal, the terminal should have a message client and various set parameters. First, in order to allow the terminal to be connected with a network, information (or set values) for connectivity should be set in the terminal. In addition, various parameters that can be adjusted, e.g., a parameter for reporting whether a recipient has received a message after the message is transmitted, can be set in the terminal.